Thunderbolt
Thunderbolt '''(aka Apollyon) is a teamless cybernetic Scout concept created by Blastertronus and is one of the two main antagonists (alongside Thunderstorm) in the fantasy drama series Crystal Winters His theme is Dead Rising 3 [Unreleased Soundtrack - Ambient 8] And his battle theme is Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes - Electro Triple Star Origins On how Thunderbolt was created is unknown, Yet he is considerably the second eldest Freaks in Freak World (the first being Nightmare Medic and the Third Scoutsy) as he was found apparently lifeless by the Pharaoh's men who was sent after a meteor crash, he was brought before the pharaoh himself, and was accidently reactivated by on of the men, as a result thunderbolt reacted then slash the his face in half, killing him. afterwards thunderbolt turn towards the pharaoh and ask I he could hire him, The Pharoh was amused and Believed he was the Son of Set "the God of Chaos and storms", and so he did. Years later Thunderbolt was in charge of leading the Pharaoh's soldiers to do the many despicable acts like the execution of the all male Hebrew baby, were he killed ██ mothers who tried to save there baby from the soldiers, and the enslavement of the Israelite, he was put in charge as the lead overseer. Later on, he was apart of the attempt to recapture the Israelite at the Red Sea, obviously he got washed away in the water like the rest of the Egyptian army after Moses closed the sea, drowning all of them and supposedly thunderbolt too. But he survived, however he drifted dormant within the ocean for years to come intel he eventually washed up on a beach in japan in 1407 BC. It was unknown what he did there as he disappeared and was never known of intel ████ were he was found one again in ██████, Japan were he was lying dormant, but surrounded by a total of ███ rotting dead corpses of people who went missing sense ████. he was eventually the government decided taken in and used for a experimental super soldier project which lead to some significant upgrades, they then decided to take him out for a test, but learn the hard way that thunderbolt is a threat. Personality and behavior Thunderbolt has a Scornful, Callous, Arrogant, and hypocritical personality, having no compunction displaying his annoyance working alongside "lesser" humans, Looks down a everything and everyone (except his partner) and using torturous and violent methods against those whom he sees as annoying and insignificant, or just down right insult them with edgy jokes. Although he is most of the time has this stoic attitude and talks in a calm yet menacing voice as He was never very chatty but manage to pull off magnificent feats of overacting and some what outrageous task, making him a Cold Ham in away, and the fact the he will instantaneously lose his cool and become a Hot-blooded yet carless and prideful when either in battle or when thing don go his way. He is pretty much a Psycho for Hire (minus the Evil Laughter,), as he will do any kind of job for the villain he is currently working for, regardless on how impossible it is. He is very persistent, skilled on the battlefield, and is fixated on security protocol, as he will do the most unpredictable of things, even making some creatively violent kills (straight out of god of war), just to get the job done. Appearance He is a Dark Gry scout wears a Virtual Vewfinder painted After Eight, Teufort Knight, Kevlar Casing (Painted in Team Spirit), Battalion's Backup, Sneaky sleeves, Arm armor pad from Heavy on both arms, Liability Belt, (Sleeveless) Multi-Track Tracksuit, and Transparent Trousers. He is usually Burgundy BLU yet some depictions of him depicted him as being RED. He is bigger than a normal scout, being between the heights of the heavy and sniper. Also he wealds a twin Cyborg Cannons and a Large wrist Knife. Powers and Abilities * '''Technomorphism - Thunderbolt is made up of completely intelligent and adaptive transforming nanomachines that he can manipulate in any way He see fit. This allows him to morph into any form of technology (devices, vehicles, etc), reconstruct/replicate himselves, adapt to threats and hostile environments, perform advanced analysis, take control of technological structures, and assimilate surrounding materials to upload structural information. **'Post-Mortem Shapeshifting' - Because of his Technomorphism ability, he can alter his form to take on the appearance of others, yet he can only transform into that person if he kills said person. * Electricity Absorption and Manipulate Electrons- He also power to absorb any form of electricity (such as electrons or protons) and utilize it in some way, buy Utilize it, he just use it for killing. He's equipped with various weaponry that helps him shape and manipulate electrons, to use the electricity he absorbed to make it into various shapes such as swords or knives, or he can shoot it from his palms or even out of an empty gun or even a toy gun. ** Zap! -He can also transmit electricity through a person's body with can lead to some pretty negative results for them, as it could either cause them to got brain dead or cause there heart to rupture. * Skills and Master reflexes - Thunderbolt is known by many to have the ability to defect and reflect attacks with his arms or just down right dodge the attack, and He is a Master at using any kind of weapon, this means if he gets his hands on a alien weapon, he would know how to use it. **he also knows several martial arts which add to his shear skills at hand to hand combat and use of any kind of melee weapons. * Intelligents '''- Thunderbolt has a very high IQ, this makes him good at almost anything whether its math of using it to lay out traps and stuff, this also makes him very unpredictable and dangerous at the same time. * '''Hacking Intuition - Thunderbolt knows instinctively how to hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. The user can also hack the systems of incredibly complex devices and weapons to aid him and/or his comrades in various situations. * Recording Manipulation: - 'Like Soundwave, Thunderbolt can create, shape and manipulate all forms of recording of information, including CDs, documents, books, USB devices, cassettes, computers, videos, writing, etc. He can alter recordings to make it say something false rather than something true, or make it gibberish and incomprehensible. *'Congenital insensitivity to pain - very few people might know that that he can't feel pain because he suffers from Congenital Analgesia. This means that if he gets injured in any shape or form he can walk it off like if it was nothing. He uses it to his advantage in battle for obvious reasons. Weaknesses and Faults *'Destruction of head' - Thunderbolt can be easily taken by Destroying his head in any shape or form. This can also kill him, Temporarily, because he has a healing factor he will just simply come back, yet it can slow him down from doing his work. So the only to kill him for good is by destroying his body after the head, which can be very hard due to the fact that its some what indestructible. *'''Ice - '''Ice can easily be slowed downed and freeze on its path by Extremely low temperatures of -196 degrees Celsius from either users of ice related power, ice elemental weaponry or liquid nitrogen and its not impossible, but difficult Shatter him while frozen. yet if so, he will cause it suffer from glitches as he self-preservation protocols kick in to compensate for heavy damage, but will be very insufficient to destroy him. Trivia *his character took inspiration from various Transformers characters Especially Dropkick from the 2018 Bumblebee film. *He is be described as an evil Counterpart to quote, from Cave story *He was originally Blastertronus's Tf2Sona *There are plans for him to be a Freak Fortress and a Slender Fortress boss *Like Scoutsy he is technically classless, but most people identify him as scout under due to his appearance. Category:Scouts Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Intellectuals Category:Mood-swingers Category:Gunners Category:Berserkers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Freak Hunters Category:Freaks made by Blastertronus Category:Butchers Category:Alien